


Interesting Vacation

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill - notanevilmastermind asked: Could I ask for Prowl/Jazz with sex pollen?Jazz and Prowl go on their first vacation together. Sometimes even the local plants know more than they do what is needed to give them a push in the right direction.





	

“I’m sorry Prowl.” Jazz said for what could be the hundredth time. This was meant to be a date. Their first time away together. Testing the waters so to speak to see how they interacted when time together wasn’t seized in small snatches of time between meetings and lights out. Only neither counted on the local flora reacting to them in such a way. Both enjoying a chance to explore the bioluminescent plants of this planet before they were doused with clouds of pollen that seemed to come at them from every direction. The pollen's sticky nature sent them back to their resort seeking showers in hopes of cleanliness, but the itch quickly turned to an ache that had them craving the touch of their companion in ways they hadn't explored before now. 

“Don’t apologize. Please. You aren’t doing anything I don’t want, and haven’t dreamt about for eons.” Prowl said as he rocked in time with Jazz undulations.

That earned a whimper from Jazz as he writhed against Prowl. “Wanted you forever. Look but don’t touch is a real bitch when you’re so close and so far.” 

Prowl stood suddenly from where they were seated carrying Jazz the few quick strides to the nearby berth. “Then touch all you’d like. I am here with you and no objections lay between us now.” He slid them across the soft sheets of their berth. Silkened material slipping against heated metal added to the multitude of sensations running riotously through their over stimulated frames. Prowl’s frame surrounded Jazz and Jazz sought to touch and taste any part of Prowl he could reach. 

Jazz surge up beneath him searching out Prowl in a passionate kiss. “Not close enough. Want to be closer. Want you in me.” His panels slid away bring aching swollen valve lips in contact with the heated metal of Prowl’s plating painting it with the lubricants that had been trapped within. 

Prowl buried his face against Jazz’s neck. “Are you sure? Without a shadow of a doubt, sure that you want this? I will understand if you have doubts. These circumstances are unusual, to say the least.” 

Jazz hooked a leg around the back of Prowl’s thigh pulling it tighter to his leaking waiting valve. “Do I feel unsure? I want you, Prowler. Have since that first time you told me off. Have every day since. Don’t make me beg.” 

“No, we can’t have that now can we.” Prowl nipped at the pulsing energon lines beneath his lips. Prowl groaned as his panels retracted spike coming online full and throbbing against the heat of Jazz valve. “Oh, but do you feel glorious.” Prowl rubbed his spike through the wetness that escaped Jazz’s valve. 

Jazz twisted against Prowl trying to angle himself so that the tumid spike slipping inside to ease his ache. “Feel better for us both if you stop teasing.” Jazz panted into Prowl’s audials. “Kiss me and frag me till I can’t think of nothing and no one else ever. Want you to ruin me for anyone else.” 

Prowl surged up body curling around the slighter mech his spike sliding home in one long push, “Gladly.” Prowl stalled Jazz vocalizations kissing him deeply, thoroughly with all the passion he’d kept restrained throughout their acquaintance. Metal clashed against metal, squelching noises accompanied cries and whimpers. Jazz asked to be ruined, and Prowl was more than willing to accommodate that request. Prowl took full advantage of Jazz’ renowned flexibility wringing overload after overload in any and every position Jazz could be twisted into, even some the saboteur hadn’t thought possible. When Jazz thought himself spent Prowl took his turn and rode him, exhibiting some limberness of his own in the positioning of his frame to fit around his lover's. 

After both were sated, the metal of their frames popping as it cooled Prowl curl around Jazz from behind cooing in the darkness of the room. “Don’t hate me tomorrow when the light of day comes crashing down on us and we remember what’s happened here.” 

Jazz turned over to face the dimly lit optics of his long time friend and one he’d hoped in which to find so much more. “Hate you? Are you joking? I could never hate you, after tonight my pretty Prowler I might just worship you.” 

Prowl kissed Jazz slowly savoring the moment as he hoped desperately that come tomorrow some of this closeness would remain. “You say that now, but once the effects of the pollen wear off who can say what will be.” 

Jazz smiled softly as he nuzzled Prowl’s nose with his own. “That stuff wore off me hours ago, around about the time I started begging. So unless you change your mind, I don’t see me going anywhere soon.” 

This time when Prowl kissed him, it was possessive like Jazz was being thoroughly and completely claimed, and Jazz would never want it any other way.


End file.
